falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Owyn Lyons
|family =Sarah Lyons - daughter Arthur Maxson - ward |actor =William Bassett |dialogue =ElderLyons.txt |alignment =Very Good |special = |modspecial = |rarity = |level =25 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBaldingOld |head add ons=EyebrowOldMBeardFull BeardFullOld |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelFaction CitadelResidentFaction |class =BrotherhoodSoldier |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |baseid = (Citadel) (Sacred Bog hallucination) |refid = (Citadel) (Sacred Bog) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Elder Owyn Lyons (2202-2278) was the leader of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel in 2277. Background Beginnings Lyons was born in 2202,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide and was originally a Brotherhood of Steel paladin stationed at the Lost Hills bunker in South California. In 2251, his daughter Sarah was born. Sarah's mother died some time afterwards. In 2254 the Brotherhood's ruling council decided to send a contingent of soldiers to the East Coast, with three important objectives. First, to scour the ruins of Washington, D.C., once the nation's capital, and recover any and all advanced technology. Second, to investigate the reports of super mutant activity in the area. Third, to reestablish contact with the Midwestern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel and return them under Lost Hills command (the Brotherhood of Steel's main airship had crashed near Chicago during a large storm and all communication was lost with the Lost Hills bunker). Thus a small but hardened contingent of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers, led by Paladin Lyons (and accompanied by his three year-old daughter Sarah, friend and technological adviser Scribe Rothchild, as well as Star Paladin Cross, Paladin Henry Casdin, Paladin Ishmael Ashur, Knight Commander Tristan, Junior Knight Colvin and Junior Paladin Gunny) set out from Lost Hills and began the long trek east to what was once Washington D.C. Going east Contact with the Midwestern Brotherhood turned out to be unsuccessful. On their way during their journey to the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood's expeditionary force came across the ruins of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. In a single night, the Brotherhood swept through the city from their staging area at Mount Wash, eliminating any resident who put up a fight. The intent of the Scourge remains unclear, however several unmutated children were taken from The Pitt by the Brotherhood and placed into initiate training, and many in the Brotherhood note that it was a marked change in the way the Brotherhood operates. Additionally, it is known that something was recovered from The Pitt during the Scourge, although to date it would seem that only Elder Lyons knows what it was.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43-44: "'''Pitt Raiders' Pitt Slaves Trogs Wildmen'' Following the Great War, survivors established a settlement on the remains of a city at the confluence of rivers. The rivers seem to provide a clear resource, and enough of the city was cleared by the bombs that a new settlement could be established. However, radioactive material and unidentified mutagens mixed into the groundwater, causing it to become slightly mutagenic and highly carcinogenic. As a result, the people in the new settlement began to change ever so slightly. The changes were subtle, not nearly to the degree of the Super Mutants or the various Wasteland creatures, but over the next 140 years, it became undeniable that something was affecting the people of The Pitt. Starting from the first few years, children were often born with strange growths or extra vestigial limbs. The mutations never went far beyond the occasional hunchback or cleft palate, but it wasn't long before the vast majority of the residents of The Pitt developed some sort of physical deformity in their lifetimes. Although many children were born "clean," the older they got, the more likely that a problem would develop. The most disturbing change that the environment caused was not nearly as noticeable as the physical deformities. The infected water and poisoned sky began to cause neurological damage to those exposed to it. People became more hostile, violent, and short-tempered; they became known as "Wildmen." Their emotions became out of control, and their actions often teetered on primal. In severe cases, mutated humans devolved into hunched, savage beasts nicknamed "Trogs." Over the first 50 years, The Pitt quickly degenerated into a dangerous den of murderers and rapists; even cannibalism was not uncommon. The only loyalty was in strength, and the only organization was between those who were strong enough to control others and those who were controlled. Rumors of the horrors of The Pitt spread throughout the Wasteland, and all travelers knew to avoid it at all costs. However, The Pitt became one of the most self-sufficient communities in the Wastes. Granted, their self-sufficiency relied on the citizens occasionally eating one another, but they functioned without trade or export. In 2042 , Star Paladin Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel led the Scourge, a large-scale military action that wiped out nearly the entire population of The Pitt. In a single night, the Brotherhood swept through the city, eliminating any resident who put up a fight. Although the intent of the Scourge remains unclear, several unmutated children were taken from The Pitt by the Brotherhood and placed into initiate training. The motivations for the Scourge are unclear to this day, but many in the Brotherhood note that it was a marked change in the way the Brotherhood operates. Additionally, it is known that something was recovered from The Pitt during the Scourge, although to date it would seem that only Elder Lyons knows what it was. It is said that a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin from the Scourge stayed on in The Pitt, seeking to bring law and order to the unwashed masses and creating an underclass of Pitt Slaves in the process, guarded by Pitt Raiders under his personal command. However, in the decades following the events of the Scourge, nobody has heard anything from The Pitt. Travelers who have gone to investigate have not returned, and no survivors have emerged." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) Lyons' group finally arrived in the Capital Wasteland in 2255, establishing a base of operations within the Pentagon in the first few months.The Lone Wanderer: "How long have you been here?" Reginald Rothchild: "We arrived here in '55. Established ourselves in the Citadel within the first few months. The Elder has kept us busy since then." (Reginald Rothchild's dialogue) Though the Pentagon was largely destroyed, its sub-levels remained intact and its stockpiles contained undisturbed pre-War technology and weaponry to sustain their operations. The crown jewel was Liberty Prime,The Lone Wanderer: "What kind of changes?" Reginald Rothchild: "We were dispatched with a specific mission. We were sent to locate and secure any technology remaining from before the war. Like our robotic monstrosity. That was our greatest find. Damn thing still doesn't work, but at least it's ours. But those damned Super Mutants... They changed things. Lyons changed. He decided they were a threat. Not just to us, but to everyone. And so he altered the mission. Finding the source of the mutants and putting a stop to them was his goal. Our original mission became an afterthought. We've failed both." (Reginald Rothchild's dialogue) a technological marvel that, if restored, could help the Brotherhood of Steel rebuild its strength and reputation that had been declining steadily for years. The discovery of Liberty Prime earned Paladin Lyons a battlefield promotion to elder, and a new directive from his superiors in Southern California: to establish a new, permanent Brotherhood base in the Capital Wasteland, and continue the search for any other advanced technology hidden in the former capital city's ruins. Shortly after their arrival, Lyons' scouts have identified a new threat in the area: a peculiar breed of super mutants, infesting the deserted ruins of downtown D.C. Concerned by their presence and convinced that they are the primary threat to the wasteland, Lyons initiated a protracted campaign of aggression to exterminate them.The Lone Wanderer: "How long have you been here?" Owyn Lyons: "It's been over twenty years since we arrived. And we've been struggling to contain and eradicate the Super Mutants for nearly as long. With the arrival of the Enclave, I have a terrible feeling the Super Mutants are the least of our worries." (Owyn Lyons' dialogue) At the same time, Lyons brokered an alliance with James and Catherine, a pair of scientists attempting to build a mass-scale purifier, and with their site's location being in close proximity to the Citadel, James and Catherine would provide supplies while the Brotherhood provided protection. The intended goal was to supply the wasteland with a virtually inexhaustible source of fresh, purified water, reducing their dependence on local purification methods. But Project Purity failed to take off, despite the Brotherhood's involvement. Frustrated, Lyons withdrew his forces, leaving the project to fend for itself. It died shortly after, together with Catherine, James' wife.The Lone Wanderer: "What about the Brotherhood's history in this area?" Elizabeth Jameson: "We first arrived in the Capital Wasteland in 2255. In those first couple of years, we discovered the Citadel, Super Mutants, and Project Purity! Ah, the purifier. What an undertaking. The work your father and his team did was... amazing. The Brotherhood helped protect them, you know. At least for a little while. But we were stretched thin as it was, even back then. We had to pull our forces out. When we did, the place was overrun. I imagine that's when your father left. I... I'm sorry, I wish things had turned out differently." (Elizabeth Jameson's dialogue) Fighting the super mutants, simply keeping them at bay, may have been enough for the area's wastelanders, but for the Brotherhood, too many questions remained; foremost among them, the means by which these new mutants were being created, where they were being created and why they were using the people of the Capital Wasteland. Finding these answers would, ultimately, become Owyn Lyons' obsession. The newly appointed elder decided, in spite of evidence to the contrary, that the super mutants were a threat not just to the Brotherhood and their scouts in D.C., but all the people in the wasteland. Thus, he began to direct resources towards fighting the mutants, gradually reducing the importance of fulfilling the primary mission objective, that is, recovering technology. A new mission The years passed, but not in a way anyone had foreseen. Indeed, the Brotherhood of Steel's importance to the people of the Capital Wasteland was not something that Lyons ever expected. Nor was it something his superiors back in California cared at all about. Their newest elder had a clearly defined mission: to acquire advanced technologies in and around the ruins of Washington D.C. Finding the source of the super mutant threat and destroying it was important too, of course. Lyons' prime objective was, first and foremost, the acquisition of technology. The super mutants were his second priority. Thus was the subject of every communication from the Brotherhood of Steel leadership in California. However, Elder Owyn Lyons had another priority, one he considered more important than his original directive or any orders received since: the protection of the innocent people of the Capital Wasteland. And so, Lyons sent word to his superiors that he would continue his search for technology when he was damned good and ready, and would not sacrifice the people who had come to rely on the bravery and strength of the Brotherhood of Steel. With the conflict straining his resources, Lyons attempted to persuade the West Coast, for several years to send reinforcements and supplies, claiming to be following the mission objectives, but in secret, he continued to order his subordinates to save people by killing super mutants. However, no lie can be sustained indefinitely. Things came to a head when Lyons outright refused to follow a direct order from the elders. In response, the West Coast swiftly cut him loose, shutting off communications and denying any and all reinforcements. By 2277 there was no communication between the East Coast chapter and Brotherhood HQ for years.The Lone Wanderer: "You make saving people sound like a bad thing." Reginald Rothchild: "It wasn't why we were sent here. Good or bad has nothing to do with it. Lyons knew that, but ignored it. He decided it was more important to save the people here than to obey orders from his superiors. For years he'd try and persuade them to send reinforcements and supplies, all the while stringing them along, saying he was sticking to the mission. Finally, things came to a head. Lyons directly refused orders, and so the West Coast cut us off. No communications, no reinforcements." The Lone Wanderer: "Why, what happened?" Reginald Rothchild: "Lines of communication were severed years ago. The Western Elders have washed their hands of us." (Reginald Rothchild's dialogue) The Californian corridors of Lost Hills erupted in rumor and speculation. Some claimed Owyn Lyons had "gone native," putting the needs of the people of D.C. above those of the Brotherhood itself; others saw him as a Brotherhood elder finally exhibiting the selfless behavior that should serve as a model for the entire order. Caught in the middle, the ruling elders made a decision: they would still recognize Elder Lyons as a leader of the Brotherhood of Steel and the Citadel as their D.C. headquarters, but all support from the West Coast was thereby cut off. If Lyons wanted to pursue his own agenda on the East Coast, he would have to do it alone. Outcasts Most of Elder Lyons' soldiers supported his dedication to the people of the Capital Wasteland, and were proud of their leader's commitment to honor and heroism. The conflict with the super mutants dragged on for years, straining resources and manpower to the breaking point. Without the Brotherhood's support, the situation became progressively worse. However, Lyons' men continued to stick with him and follow his orders, primarily out of the doctrine of loyalty the Brotherhood taught them from birth.The Lone Wanderer: "What do you mean by "repercussions"?" Reginald Rothchild: "Some did not approve of the Elder's decisions. Initially, they followed because we are all taught to follow the Elders." (Reginald Rothchild's dialogue) However, there were soldiers under his command dissatisfied with Lyons' focus on protecting the wastes by killing super mutants, seeing it as an ineffectual waste of men and resources that would ultimately destroy the Brotherhood. The situation gradually worsened, finally tipping when Elder Lyons ignored their repeated requests to recover tech from Fort Independence, a pre-War scientific military base.The Lone Wanderer: "What sort of disagreements did they have?" Bowditch: "Where Elder Lyons has fought to protect the people of the Capital Wasteland, the Outcasts demanded we move on and leave them to their fates. They insisted there was more important technology to be recovered in a scientific base in the ruins of Fort Independence, to the West. As callous as their decision may be, it's more in line with our original mission. Elder Lyons is an inspiration to us, but to them he's a traitor." (Bowditch's dialogue) Rallying behind Paladin Henry Casdin,The Lone Wanderer: "Who were the exiles?" Bowditch: "The soldiers rallied behind Paladin Casdin, who was one of Elder Lyons' original squad. They served together for over twenty years. Casdin was well-respected, and every bit as loyal to the Brotherhood as Elder Lyons. He just disagreed with the interpretations of our oaths. But when disagreements turned into fistfights, he left with the Outcasts. We lost more allies that day than we ever have to any battle." (Bowditch's dialogue) the dissenters abandoned Lyons' command and left the Citadel, taking a large part of its weapons, power armor and equipment stockpiles with them.Peabody: "Good morning, Elder. I'm sorry to report that things are not as they should be. Ever since Casdin was outcast..." Owyn Lyons: "That name is not to be spoken within this Citadel. Do you understand? I wish it were not so, truly I do, but he is Outcast. He has been judged." Peabody: "I know the protocols, sir. But the equipment that they stole was very valuable. Our weapons are beginning to deteriorate without the spare parts." Owyn Lyons: "I understand, Peabody. But you'll need to make do the best you can. If our weapons can't penetrate that Enclave armor, we stand no chance." Peabody: "Yes, Elder. I understand. I'm sure... we've got the parts around here somewhere..." (Peabody's and Owyn Lyons' dialogue)Peabody: "Greetings, Elder. I wish I could say that things were well. Unfortunately, I am still having supply problems. When Casdin..." Oywn Lyons: "Scribe. You are not to speak the name of an Outcast in the walls of the Citadel. Is that understood?" Peabody: "I... I understand, sir. But the Outcasts have stolen a great deal of our uncatalogued equipment. I am beginning to run short of supplies for repairs." Owyn Lyons: "Then make do with what you have. We may lack the Enclave's resources, but I'm counting on your ingenuity to make up for that!" Peabody: "Yes, Elder. I understand. Forgive me for speaking out of turn. My... frustration got the better of me." (Peabody's and Owyn Lyons' dialogue) The loss of men and materiel had a significant negative impact on the combat performance of the chapter, greatly reducing its ability to project power throughout the Capital Wasteland. This was, without question, Owyn Lyons' darkest hour. He had become a man of compassion and understanding, and couldn't help but sympathize with those who had left; he had abandoned the Brotherhood’s primary mission. He recognized that and took full responsibility for it. Some of the knights and paladins who left had been his brothers for years. Together, they had shared victory and loss, pain and elation. But to those soldiers loyal to Elder Lyons, this dereliction of duty and theft of technology was an act of cowardice and treason. The dissenters would call themselves the "Outcasts," traitors to the Brotherhood of Steel; it was a name they would ultimately wear like a badge of honor, proud of the distance it put between themselves and Lyons' "soldier sycophants." One of these people who left was none other than Henry Casdin, who became the founder of the Outcasts. The East Coast Brotherhood began 2277 as a diminished, weakened force, suffering from a shortage of qualified combat personnel and severely depleted stocks of weapons and equipment. As a result, the Brotherhood had a limited presence outside the Citadel, with only a handful of reinforced outposts scattered across the Washington metropolitan area, making Elder Lyons incredibly tired by his inability to act.The Lone Wanderer: "Anything you can tell me about the Super Mutants?" Owyn Lyons: "Would you believe... "no"? It's pathetic, really, considering we've been fighting those abominations for nearly twenty years. In all that time, all we've managed to do is contain the threat. Hold them back, so they don't overrun every blasted settlement out here. But we don't really "know" anything. Where they're from, why they've infested the D.C. ruins. And now here we are, holed up in our Citadel. Low on resources, low on troops. It's enough to make an old man so very... tired." (Owyn Lyons' dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Those sound like pretty good changes to me." Reginald Rothchild: "You're an outsider. I don't expect you to understand. We live and die by our dedication to the Brotherhood. To go against orders... It's not something that's done. I appreciate that Lyons believes he is doing what is right, but he should never have disobeyed orders. And now look where it's gotten us. Forces dwindled, Super Mutants on one side, Enclave on the other. We can barely take care of ourselves." (Reginald Rothchild's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "What does the Brotherhood believe?" Elizabeth Jameson: "We believe in technology, in the triumph of the creations of the ancients over the horrors and evils of the Wasteland. We believe in trust. Trust in technology. Trust in our fellow Brothers. Trust in our Elders. Ah, and we believe in victory. Our forces have dwindled, but still we fight on. Super Mutant, Enclave, it matters not. Surrender is not an option." (Elizabeth Jameson's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "You must see a lot of things. What's been going on?" Artemis: "What's been going on? Well, let's see. For years, we've been draining our resources defending the ungrateful residents of this no man's land. Most of my best friends have either been ripped apart by Super Mutants or left to join the Outcasts. And now an enemy we faced more than thirty years ago has resurfaced, and their tech is still better than ours. What's been going on with you?" (Artemis' dialogue) War with the Enclave A year passed since many of his soldiers left to form the Brotherhood Outcasts, but Lyons was still dedicated to the cause of helping the people of the Capital Wasteland. He continued to send his troops into the D.C. ruins to help any who needed it, including the protection of Three Dog, a disk jockey who tries to get the message of the "good fight" to the people of the wasteland. All continued normally, until the Enclave attacked and occupied the Jefferson Memorial, where Project Purity called home. James, the leader of the project, sacrificed his life in an attempt to thwart Augustus Autumn's attempt to take over the project. While he failed to stop the Enclave, he managed to save the lives of scientist Madison Li and his child, the Lone Wanderer. The two eventually made it to the Citadel, where Lyons greeted them. After hearing of the resurgence of the Enclave, he immediately declared war on the Enclave and began a campaign to stop them. The Lone Wanderer required a Garden of Eden Creation Kit to get Project Purity functional and Lyons pointed them in the direction of Reginald Rothchild, after speaking to Rothchild, the Lone Wanderer headed to Vault 87 for the G.E.C.K. Shortly before the Lone Wanderer's return, Owyn Lyons was debating with his daughter whether or not to launch an assault on the Jefferson Memorial, and reclaim it from the Enclave. The Lone Wanderer returned to tell Lyons some ill news, that the Enclave had stolen the G.E.C.K. and would shortly activate it. With this piece of information and his daughter's eagerness to attack, he ordered them to assault the project and occupy it. After the battle was won, the Brotherhood occupied the Jefferson Memorial, and began to distribute clean, fresh water to the people of the Capital Wasteland. Lyons once again enlisted the help of the Lone Wanderer to help defeat the Enclave, sending them to assist with the assault of the Satellite Relay Station and also tasked the Lone Wanderer with finding a Tesla coil in the ruins of Old Olney. After the Wanderer had completed these tasks they were sent to Adams Air Force Base to destroy the Enclave's last known major base of operations. Owyn Lyons would eventually pass away around 2278, leaving behind leadership to his daughter Elder Sarah Lyons, but that was shortlived since she soon perished in battle with the East Coast Brotherhood floundering from ineffectual leader to ineffectual leader until Elder Arthur Maxson.[[The Prydwen terminals#The Rise of Elder Maxson|The Prydwen terminals; Proctor Quinlan's Terminal, The Rise of Elder Maxson]] Legacy After Lyons' death, Elder Arthur Maxson would eventually succeed at Lyons' goal of exterminating the super mutants from the Capital Wasteland and would eventually recombine the Brotherhood with the Outcasts into a once again unified East Coast chapter. With the newly formed Brotherhood of Steel though, Lyons' previous accomplishments as the last long-standing elder would be diminished in the wake of Elder Arthur Maxson's achievements. Despite being the elder that was responsible for leading and navigating the original Brotherhood contingent through The Pitt, discovering the Citadel (and in turn Liberty Prime), leading during the Battle of Project Purity and then defeating the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base, little over a decade later, Elder Lyons would primarily be remembered as the foolish elder that lead the Brotherhood astray from their true path of preserving technology.The Sole Survivor: "Why are you so confident in his abilities?" Danse: "A decade ago, the Brotherhood had almost gone completely astray. The Elder before Maxson sent us down a path that was leading nowhere... he was more concerned about charity than the preservation of technology. But when Maxson took over, he single-handedly re-prioritized the Brotherhood from the ground up and put us back on the path to glory." (Danse's dialogue)Brotherhood dialogue: "I'm proud to be serving under Elder Maxson. I had enough of Lyons and his foolish ways." It's even espoused by some officers of reunified Brotherhood that Maxson is the sole reason for the Brotherhood's newfound momentum as a military force, and if not for him the Brotherhood on the east coast would still be a small group of stragglers in the Citadel.The Sole Survivor: "Can you tell me anything about Elder Maxson?" Kells: "Elder Maxson is the supreme commander of the Brotherhood. Without his tenacity and his vision, we'd still be a small group of complacent stragglers occupying the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland. In a mere decade, he's grown the Brotherhood of Steel into a major military force." (Kells' dialogue) News of the civil war between the Brotherhood of Steel and Outcasts had also reached other Brotherhood chapters, such as the Mojave Chapter.The Courier: "Does the Brotherhood protect people from raiders or other threats?" Veronica Santangelo: "No, no. We only protect people from , and only in the sense that we don't let them have the really good Pre-War toys. And sometimes it's more like we protect from and hope to outlive them and become humanity's sole heirs. We've had people go rogue, though, and start helping people. One chapter had a small civil war over it. We take our isolationism seriously." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) Relationships His daughter, Sarah Lyons, is a member of the Brotherhood with the unique rank of Sentinel. Reginald Rothchild is an old friend of Elder Lyons. Daily schedule As the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, Lyons spends most of his day in the Citadel laboratory, A-Ring or B-Ring. He regularly converses with Scribe Rothchild, Bowditch and Peabody on their various projects. In addition, he checks up on the progress on the Brotherhood's major project, rebuilding Liberty Prime, and supervises the armory as well as the smithy. When he is not working in the Citadel lab, he is usually eating in the A ring's great hall, studying in his room in B-Ring or sleeping. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Waters of Life: Lyons grants the Rivet City science department and the Lone Wanderer safety within the Citadel's walls. * Picking Up the Trail: Lyons asks the Lone Wanderer to find a G.E.C.K. in Vault 87. * Take it Back!: After thought out deliberation, Elder Lyons gives the order to assault the Jefferson Memorial and retake Project Purity from the Enclave. * Death From Above: After waking up from two weeks of unconsciousness, Lyons tells the Lone Wanderer what has happened in the past two weeks and directs them to Paladin Tristan who will brief them on the Brotherhood's next move. Other interactions * Elder Lyons can grant the player character permission for training in the use of power armor with Paladin Gunny. * Elder Lyons can grant the player character permission for trading with the Citadel's quartermaster, Knight Captain Durga. * Elder Lyons will pay the player character 100 caps and good Karma for any information on super mutants. The first piece of information can be found when exploring Vault 87, and discovering that it is a breeding ground for super mutants, though it is suspected that speaking to Uncle Leo about the "metal place" is required for the Lone Wanderer to figure out what Vault 87 really is. Other pieces can be obtained from Uncle Leo. Effects of player's actions * Choosing to destroy the Citadel in Who Dares Wins results in Owyn Lyons' death. Inventory Notes * Three holotapes called Elder Owyn Lyons -- personal logs can be found in the Citadel laboratory and Lyons' quarters in the B-Ring. * Elder Lyons appears floating face up in the Sacred Bog during the hallucination that occurs while intoxicated by Punga seeds in Point Lookout, even if he hasn't been met in the base game yet. * When asking him if he knows anything else about the super mutants after telling him they are coming from Vault 87, he will say "You seemed to have learned more in the past two weeks than I have in 20 years!", regardless of how long the player character has been out of Vault 101 and how long ago they told him about Vault 87. This is because when the Lone Wanderer breaks out of captivity from the Enclave, they have been held for two weeks, according to Three Dog's radio broadcast. * He is ready to give up his command of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel to his daughter, Sarah, as read in his second personal log. * Other scribes can often be found sleeping in Elder Lyons' bed. * He, along with Amata and Sarah Lyons, is one of three characters in the game to have "Very Good" Karma. *In Fallout 4, the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers mention they were tired of Owyn Lyons and his "foolish ways." Notable quotes * * * * * * Appearances Owyn Lyons appears in Fallout 3 and its add-on Broken Steel. He also appears as a corpse in a hallucination during Point Lookout. Owyn is also mentioned as being deceased in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Bethesda Game Studios forum - post by Ricardo Gonzalez Gallery ElderLyonsCA1.jpg|Elder Lyons concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Citadel characters de:Owyn Lyons es:Owyn Lyons fa:Owyn Lyons fi:Owyn Lyons fr:Owyn Lyons hu:Owyn Lyons pl:Owyn Lyons ru:Старейшина Лайонс uk:Старійшина Лайонс zh:歐文·里昂